I've Come To Rescue You
by Krystie Jamison
Summary: This story starts when Henry goes to find Danielle at Romal's castle. But this has a twist. Danielle's not there! Will Henry find her before the Spainards do away with her and her rescuer? Second chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. The Relization

Gabrielle, princess of Spain walked slowly down the isle towards her soon-to-be husband. He was certainly handsome, but not as ravishing as Juan, the priest with whom she had fallen in love with. Gabrielle tried to hide her sobs, but the open isle proved only to carry the sound of her snorting and sobbing even louder than the pound in her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Juan was crying too. This only made the sobs louder than before.

Henry turned his head at the sound of sobbing. _What is going on here?_ he thought. Sure, the princess of Spain was beautiful, but not at beautiful as Danielle. _Danielle._ He pictured her standing there beside him, ready to marry him. _Danielle, why did you have to be so wonderful? You could be the one standing here by my side, instead of this sobbing woman._ He snapped back into reality with this thought. Gabrielle was still sobbing, but this time even louder. _What is wrong with her?_

Meanwhile, Danielle's feet and hands were being chained up by the evil Romal, who had bought her from her evil stepmother. _Well, here I am getting chained, and I bet Henry is having the time of his life. I hope that Spanish princess Gabrielle turned out to be all that she was supposed to be._ She thought. Danielle was not having the time of her life, obviously, as she was chained, due to the orders of her evil owner.

A servant shoved her a bunch of swords that were wrapped in a cloth. "Take these to Romal's chamber, and be quick about it," were the orders. She walked as quickly as she could into the castle.

Henry suddenly realized that he needed Danielle. He couldn't marry this crying, sobbing woman, who would probably eventually run away anyway. It suddenly dawned on him that Gabrielle didn't want to marry him duh. Of course, who would want to get married to a complete stranger?

He turned to Gabrielle. "I know just how you feel," he said laughing. She looked up at him and suddenly stopped crying. She understood suddenly and ran towards Juan and there was a happy reunion.

Henry fled the throne room and ran outside to go find Danielle. He saw one of her friends, Nouel.

"She's been sold to Romal," he said. "His fortress is that way,"He pointedtowards the thick forest that separated France from Spain. Henry looked towards the direction he pointed. "Thank you." He gathered the royal guard and went towards the evil man's domain.

Danielle walked into Romal's chamber and set the swords on the table.

"You know," said Romal, approaching her. "You wouldn't have to wear those chains if you'd promise not to run away again."

Danielle turned to go back out the door, but Romal blocked her.

"Please let me pass," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Why should I?" he said.

"Because, if you want me to get the rest of the swords, you must let me past." She tried to get around him again, but he was quicker. "I don't think that there is anything I want you to do, other than staying here with me," he hissed. He grabbed one of the swords that were in the pile on the table she had laid there and grabbed Danielle. Romel then started beating her with it.

"HELP!" she screamed.

Henry was wasting no time in getting to Romal's castle. _If Danielle has been harmed, he will pay,_ he thought.

Stephen, chief of the Royal Guard and his soldier's were riding close behind. Henry suddenly stopped. He had heard something. It sounded like a scream. Danielle's scream. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Teresa, one of the many servants to Romal heard Danielle's scream for help and ran towards the chamber. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Teresa franticly searched her pockets for the key she knew she had. It was in her apron pocket. She grabbed it and thrust it into the keyhole, turned it and opened the door.

What she saw shocked her. Romal had grabbed Danielle and one of the swords and had started beating her with it.

Teresa grabbed Romal's hand that had the sword and knocked it out. She quickly grabbed the bleeding Danielle, who was stunned beyond belief and ran out of the room.

She could hear Romal's scream as she slammed the door on his hand. They ran out of the castle and into the nearby woods, where they ran until they could no more.

Henry stormed into the courtyard, if you could call it a courtyard. He jumped off his horse and ran towards the castle, the Royal Guard following behind. "Romal!" Henry yelled. "Where are you?" Henry ran up the steps that led to a long hallway. "Romal!" he yelled again.

"Right behind you, you highness," came the reply. Henry turned around. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Danielle?" Romal cringed as Henry yelled at him.

"Please don't yell," Romal said. "My ears hurt from her screaming."

Henry's heart quickened. "Where is she?" he questioned.

Romal pointed outside. "One of my kindhearted servants named Teresa charged in my room and grabbed her. In the process, she broke my hand. I hope you will hang her for her unjust deed."

Henry didn't listen. "Where did this Teresa take her?"

Romal looked smug. "I don't know, I couldn't get out the door. How 'bout this." He leaned close to the prince. "I'll tell you where Danielle is, if intern, you can provide me with money."

Henry shook his head. "You're a liar. We'll go look for her." He turned back to Romal. "You will go with two guards back to the palace and you will go to prison until I get back." He motioned to Stephen's men to do so.

"Well, highness," said Stephen once they were back outside. "Which direction shall we go?"

* * *

Teresa and Danielle were still running because they knew that if they stopped, Romal was going to catch up with them. Teresa decided that they'd better rest, so they stopped at a stream and took a drink. She also looked at Danielle's back.

As Teresa worked on Danielle's back, she noticed a piece of paper on the bank of the stream. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of the Crowned Prince of France and the Princess Gabrielle of Spain. It shall be held at the Palace in France._

Teresa looked puzzled. She looked at Danielle. "Did you by any change, milady, drop this invitation?" she asked. Teresa showed her the card.

Danielle stared at it, then she shook her head. "No, I did not," she said. "I've never seen the card in my entire life." Teresa nodded and put the invitation back on the ground where she saw it. She then knelt at the stream to get more water and she saw something move in the reflection of the water. She looked up and saw no one.

Danielle had also seen it, and she looked up just in time to see two huge Spanish boots move behind a nearby tree. "Teresa," she whispered. "I saw someone hiding behind that tree over there." Danielle pointed to the location. She suddenly looked alarmed. "Are we in Spain?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I have been very busy with school and lots of other things that prevent me from updating. I have updated this chapter, added more to it, as you can see, so I have gotten something done.

I have a question. Do you think I should stick with the title, or change it? I named it "I've Come To Rescue You" because that's what Henry says in the movie when Danielle walks out of Romal's (what was his real name in the movie?) castle or fortress I guess you could call it, and she asks him what he was doing there. Should I change the name? Please, I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review! I like reviews, so PLEASE send some.


	2. Night with the Gypsies

Teresa and Danielle were still running because they knew that if they stopped, Romal was going to catch up with them. Teresa decided that they'd better rest, so they stopped at a stream and took a drink. She also looked at Danielle's back. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind them and they found themselves surrounded be gypsies. They grabbed both of them, tied them up and walked them to their camp.

Henry's horse charged through the forest. He couldn't believe that he had just let Danielle go that night at the ball. He had been a spoiled brat that night, and he knew it. He imagined what his parents were doing right now. They were probably worried sick. He smiled when he thought of the King and Queen of Spain, and the look on their faces when he ran back out the door to find Danielle. Henry's thoughts stopped suddenly, when they came to a stream. He looked around, and found several footprints in the dirt. _It has to be them. Maybe the gypsies found them and they're alright._ Or not. It might not even be the friends that they had made a few days ago. "Stephen," Henry said. "I see footprints leading further into the woods. Let's follow them." Stephen nodded and they rode slowly, following the footprints.

Frances and Marie, King and Queen of France, laid in bed talking that night. "Are you sure he took enough men, Frances?" Marie asked, worried about her son. "What if something happens to him? Are you going to live for ever like you boasted earlier?" Frances looked over at her. "Marie," he said. "I am sure that Henry would not do anything foolish. Stephen is with him, so he'll be safe." Marie still looked uncertain. He smiled and turned on his side. "Good night, dearest. Please do not worry. I will send out a few more men in the morning to look for him." His wife sighed. "Alright then, good night."

The walk in the forest along with the gypsies was hard because they had to up and down hills, climb rocks and cross streams. Danielle was already tired, and Teresa didn't like the gypsies. Danielle paid no notice of them. She was very tired, what with not having any sleep the night before and Romal beating her with the sword and then having to run for their lives when Teresa rescued her, well, she was about to collapse. When the finally stopped, they were at a large opening in the center of the forest, where the gypsies made camp. One of the larger gypsies named Dominic gave them both blankets to sleep with that night. Danielle fell right to sleep, while Teresa couldn't sleep while they where in the company of gypsies. She eventually fell asleep, but not without eating the rabbit stew that one of the men made.

The foot prints in the dirt road that led deeper into the forest were fading quickly along with the sun. Henry stopped his horse and signaled to the others to do the same. He had to face the facts that they were not going to find Danielle tonight. Stephen and two other men went away from the path to find some meat for supper. When they came back, they brought with them four rabbits and a squirrel. Henry wasn't that hungry. He barley touched his food. He couldn't stop thinking about her. How badly he had treated her when she told him the truth about her identity. He should have listened to Leonardo, who had told him that he was making the worst mistake of his life. Right now, everything seemed wrong. Henry would not sleep this night, worrying about Danielle, the woman he loved.

Danielle slowly awakened the next morning. She saw the young woman who had saved her the night before. "Where are we?" she asked weakly. The young woman looked up and smiled. "You're awake," she said softly. "How is your back?" Danielle looked at her with a questioned look, but then she suddenly felt pain there. "It hurts," she said. The young woman nodded. "In answer to your earlier question," she said. "We are in a gypsy camp. They came upon us last night at the river. Do you not remember?" Danielle shook her head, which suddenly started pounding. "Owwww," she said grabbing her head. The young woman took and rag and dipped it in a bowl that was nearby. She then put it on Danielle's throbbing head. "Um," said Danielle. "What is your name?" The young woman smiled. "My name is Teresa," she said.


End file.
